Of Shadows and Light
by SilverGoldShadow
Summary: Kage Pokemon, the other side of the Mirror; born of the negative thoughts and emotions of their Light counterparts. But just because one is of the Shadows, does not make one evil. [Pokemon AU]
1. Prologue

_This idea has been running around my head for a long, long time now. I finally got it down on paper and into words. This is my first Pokemon AU fanfiction, or Pokemon fanfic at all._

_ Please enjoy and review._

* * *

**Of Shadows and Light: ****Prologue**

**By: SilverGoldShadow**

It was dark. It was always dark in the Kage Realm, the other side of the Mirror, home to the Kage Pokemon that inhabited it. Kage Pokemon; as others had dubbed them, were born from the negative thoughts and actions of their light counterparts.

At first there was peace. The two worlds had never collided, never met, and there for, neither knew the other even existed. Of course the peace did not last forever. None are sure how it happened, but a Kage Pokemon somehow found its way into the Hikari Realm. This Pokemon immediately reported its discoveries to the Master of the Kage Realm, Kage Arceus , known to her subjects as Lord Kurieta.

Kurieta went to see this new place for herself and became jealous of the prosperity of the land and its ruler. The Master of the Kage Realm declared war on the Hikari Pokemon by attack the Pokemon League Indigo Stadium with an overwhelming force. _There were no survivors._ The message was clear, surrender or be conquered by force. The Hikari Realm, foolishly, chose to fight, but with great consequences. The extinction of the human race.

During the centuries of war, their numbers had been steadily dwindling. It had been Kurieta who'd finally finished off the pathetic species. It had been a marvelous sight to behold. The Master of the Kage was very proud of the show she had put on, the burning of the Black Flames, burning high, high into the sky. She boasted over her 'victory' over the humans any and every change she was given, and some she wasn't.

Lord Kurieta had hoped that, with the fall of their allies, the Hikari Pokemon would have given up their pointless resistance and surrendered. As it turns out, it only gave them more reason to fight, to avenge their human allies, friends, partners, comrades, family.

And thus, the war continued...


	2. Flee

_My first multi-part story, that I plan on not giving up on in the middle of. Godspeed my friends! We are introduced to some of the characters in this chapter._

_Please enjoy and review._

* * *

**Of Shadows and Light**

**Chapter One**

**By: SilverGoldShadow**

A Pokemon sprinted through the dark forest, a Hikari Mienshao if you wanted to be precise. The Pokemon ran at a frantic pace, labored breathing showing signs of just how long and hard he'd been running. His destination; the Mirror Gate, the bridge between the Realms of Shadow and Light.

The Mienshao's ears perked and he leaped aside just in time to dodge the Shadow Ball attack that had be thrown at him. He landed rolling to keep his momentum in his desperate sprint. More Shadow Balls were sent at him by an unknown assailant, forcing the Pokemon to veer in his path and dodge behind trees for cover.

He crouched behind the cover of a large tree to try and catch his breath, hot steam escaping his mouth due to the chill in the air. One paw clutched his heaving chest, the other tugged on scarf that was wrapped and tied securely, yet loosely, around his neck. He listened for the sounds of a pursuer as he slowly got his breathing under control again. The grey-scale forest was eerily silent, not even a breeze to rush the leaves. The only signs of an attack was a flash of purple and the force of the tree exploding behind him. The shockwave sent the Mienshao tumbling through the air, end over end. He crashed on to the ground hard, rolling and bouncing a few times from the momentum. His wild ride finally ended when he impacted a boulder with a dull _thud_! Splinters of wood from the late tree fell and scattered about him.

The Mienshao let out a soft moan as the world blurred around him. His mind fought against unconsciousness knowing what fate would befall him if he did. Despite his protests, the exhaustion of running was finally catching up to him, and the world grew darker still. The last thing he remembered was a pair of black paws alighting softly on the ground close by and a delighted giggle from above him.

"Hahahaaa, wow! You sure can run! Thanks for the fun chase, I don't think I've enjoyed myself like this in a long time! Oh well, all good things must come to an end, and you'll be coming with me now. We can't keep my lord waiting."


End file.
